Ashara Dayne
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Ashara Akelayena Dayne - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • High Lady Dayne • The Violet Lady • The Violet Flower • King Jin's Violet Flower - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 34 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Female - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Human - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Chiwen - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • Jorah Dayne (Grandfather) • Y'vette Dayne (nee Viker) (Grandmother) † • Ser Elias Dayne (Father) † • Lady Alara Dayne (nee Castamere) (Mother) † • Captain Ser Orion Dayne (Older Twin Brother) • Prince Perseus Dayne-Animum (Son) - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" colspan="2"|Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation • The High Court of Aferenzai • The Concubine Court of King Jin - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • King Jin • House Dayne • The Royal Family • The High Court of Aferenzai • The Kingdom of Aferenzai - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation • Concubine - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation • Young Lady of the House Dayne - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner(s) • Jin Animum (one-sided) - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner(s) • Boris Demorte - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" colspan="2"|Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Fire • Wind - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons • Golden Twin Daggers - }} |} Ashara Akelayena Dayne Ashara Akelayena Dayne '''is the primary concubine of King Jin Animum. She is the mother of his second born prince and the next heir after the crown prince, Sydyn. She is considered to be a favorite of Jin's due to her position as the only concubine who is also a lady of the court and her maternal relationship to the young Prince Perseus. She is the elder sister of Ser Orion Dayne, Captain of the Kingsguard, and the mother of Prince Perseus Dayne, second heir to the throne. Biography '''Early Life Ashara Akelyenak Dayne, along with her twin brother, Orion Dayne were born to the young Knight Ser Elias Dayne and his wife Lady Alara Dayne. Orion was born twenty minutes before Ashara, causing him to be the older of the two. Three days later, the young Lady Alara Dayne perished from childbirth complications three days after the birth of her children. Ser Elias Dayne was absolutely distraught at the loss. He was now left with two new born children and without the love of his life and the mother of his children to help him. He did his best, but he soon found that even his best would not suffice. Ser Elias took them from the city to the Dayne lands on the outskirts of Aferenzai where the rest of his family resided. From there, Ashara and Orion were raised by their grandparents. They arranged for them to be taught by the tutors and servants of the Dayne family, thus allowing them to grow into fine young characters. They studied the history of Aferenzai, various languages, and how to master their affinity. At night, Ashara would sneak into Orion's bedroom and the would watch the stars from his bedroom window. Orion would hold her in his arms and promise to protect her until the last breath left his body. For years, Ashara hung her life on those words. The Castle and the Harem When they turned fifteen, they received word from the castle that their father was killed in battle in foreign lands. It held no information of his body nor whether or not they still held claim to his titles. It was that day that Orion decided that he would travel back into the city and join the royal army as their father did. Orion joined as planned and sent word to Ashara that he had acquired a lady-in-waiting job for her at the castle. Absolutely thrilled at the notion, Ashara rushed to the castle for her job only to find that she had been deceived. The job at the castle had not been for a lady-in-waiting at all, but to be a concubine of the queen. Under the assumption that she had been sold into the King's Harem, Ashara was forcibly taken and trained as a concubine for two years before she was presented to the king. Within those two years, Ashara would stare up at the stars and begging the gods for the answer to her woes. They never replied. Within those two years she never saw Orion either. She stopped missing him at the end of the first year. Presently Through her years in the King's Harem, Ashara built herself up to be a skilled concubine and learned many ways to pleasure a man and many ways to make a man believe that he had pleasured her. Ashara earned herself her own personal quarters in a private wing of the castle and leave whenever she desires, should the king not need her for that day. Ashara is one of the longest kept concubines in the Harem. These days Ashara spends her time taking care of the younger girls in the Harem. She combs through their tangled hair and tells them fairy tales of brave knights who might some day come to the castle and take them away on bright white steeds in an armor of glittering gold. Orion often tells her to stop filling their young heads with foolish ideas. But then Ashara would always reply, "What are we? If not foolish people full of foolish ideals? Appearance Ashara has long black hair that falls off her shoulders in waterfalls of midnight black to right below her shoulders. She will usually tie her hair back so that half of it is in a bun while the rest on her shoulders. She prefers silk and sheer dresses, often given to her as a gift from King Jin. She used to wear long dresses that flattered her figure and revealed her cleavage but since the birth of her son, she began to dress more elegantly and formally. She wears a specefic necklace around her neck at all times. It's a golden necklace with a giant diamond in the middle. Many suspect that it is a subsitution for a diamond ring. Ashara's natural features consist of vibrant purple eyes and pale white skin, almost to look frail and sickly, if not for the rosy colors of her cheek. She is a tall woman with smooth figure of gentle hips. Ashara is exotic in the most natural way. On the right side of her midsection there are three birds painted on in a tattoo. She says that they represent the three great loves of her life. Ashara has not told anyone who these great loves are and there is doubt that she ever will. Personality Ashara is not a fragile soul. She's a breath of fresh air in every room she enters. Through all the experiences and loss in her life, Ashara has grown stronger through. She has earned her own strength and is proud of it. A prideful, confident woman who does not let opinions of her occupation demean her in any way. She's a stubborn woman with a great amount of temperance within her. She possesses patience and a graceful amount of humility within her. Despite this Ashara is not in any way silent or innocent. Her eyes burn with a lustrous passion that even her brother finds difficult to refuse. She's a vixen at her core and a lady on her edges. A woman who chooses her battles careful and knows when it is time to bow- Ashara is much more clever than anyone could ever account her for. A sneaky little minx who counts the steps towards her enemy's destruction. Ashara is the waning storm on the ocean. A disastrous force, patiently waiting to wreck havoc on her target. Relationships Jin Animum Jin is the father of Ashara's son, that fact alone earns him a comfortable position within the spaces of her heart. Yet, even before that she had become quite close to the king. Of all his concubines, Ashara had been the first to be lured into the castle. Naturally, it was not her wishes to spend the rest of her life within the harem... but Jin made it bearable. He had always been different with Ashara. They were both unsure with the situation at hand. Ashara tell of how she remembers him to be, "so stiff, so stern." She remembers it fondly. As they got to know each other better, Ashara found him to be kind, caring, and most of all loving in a way that only the two of them could understand. Ashara admits to herself that she does live Jin and certain aspects about him, she does find herself in love with. But Ashara is also aware of her station in her life and in Jin's and refuses to put herself in a situation of such struggle. Her eyes may mingle with his and they may share such intimate experiences but Ashara has limited her love to respect, friendship and deep caring for Jin as a man, a king, and the father of her child. Orion Dayne Ashara and Orion have always been as close as close can manage. He was the one who had always been there for her without even the slightest bit of a falter. Orion was her rock, her tree, her support. Out of all the people in her life, Orion has always been the one person that Ashara could always depend on until the very end. In addition to this, they compliment each other quite well. More often than not, many note that what Orion lacks- Ashara makes up in turn. She is the compassions and wisdom while he is the brawn and the power of the equation. They depend on each other. Later on in the narrative, Ashara's political opinions towards Jin has turned Orion on his heels away from her. While she believes that Jin is a good man and a good King from what she's seen, Orion is turned away by what he symbolizes through unjustified executions and what not. Their differing political opinions began to tear them apart from one another. [[Perseus Dayne|'Perseus "Percy" Dayne']] Perseus is, as Ashara has stated many times before, one of the most precious gift she could have ever received. Being the natural mother that she is, Ashara dotes and loves her child like no other. Unlike his siblings, Percy's mother played an active role in his raising. She was able to roam about both the city and the castle and she taught him a great many things and taught him her values. Most of all though, she love him. She loved him with every beat that her heart would allow. When he was eleven, Percy announced to his mother that he would leave with the Lord Commander next spring. Ashara could almost hear her own heart breaking within her chest. Fear reigned through her mind and suddenly her role of loving and protecting her child had come to an end. But he was growing and it was Ashara's duty to let him. Even if she didn't want him to. Ashara did her best to raise him with the values that she held most dearest to her heart and in turn Perseus grew into a great man. A man that Ashara could say that she was proud to mother. Annabelle Dayne Annabelle was a surprise but she was the best kind. Her lovely little flower brought so much happiness to her life. Jin had been coming to Ashara's quarters more frequently and suddenly she found herself pregnant with a beautiful bundle of joy. Ashara and Jin agreed to name her Annabelle, She so beautiful but that of frail health. Ashara often found herself hovering over Annabelle to make sure that she wasn't hurt or sick or worse. Sydyn Animum To be perfectly honest, when Ashara met Sydyn she didn't want to like him—not honestly of course. He was the son of the King and a little child that she had no business in dealing with. He represented all the reasons in which she'd be trapped in this prison of a palace for the rest of her life. But Sydyn was a pesky little thing... and Ashara found pesky to be absolutely adorable. Ashara couldn't help but take care of Sydyn when he was around her. More often then not she could find herself sitting on the floor with the little prince in her lap as she combed through his hair or read a book with him within her private Quarters. She played games with him and loved him quite so dearly. This only grew even more when Sydyn met his little brother. His kindness only grew through the years and Ashara felt pride in the boy that she had assisted in taking care of for all those years. He grew into a fine man and Ashara knew that he'd make a fantastic King as well. Ashara likes to think of herself as a secondary motherly figure to Sydyn- perhaps and aunt of some sort. Though, she loves Sydyn as she would her own son. Calla Quitali Calla and Ashara Valkyrie Maekir Ashara met Valkyrie before she had Percy. Valkyrie Boris Demorte When Ashara came to the castle, Orion was not the Captain of the Guard or the Second General Commander. He was off fighting wars and earning his own notoriety. When Ashara was brought to the castle, the Captain of the Guard was a man named Boris Demorte. Magic Affinity Fire Despite having an affinity for such an element, Ashara does her best to keep away from fire. She finds that she doesn't possess the power nor the rage to truly control the flame inside of her. Whenever she tries to control fire, it always lashes out and attacks her refuses to yield to her power. She only uses fire as a last resort. Wind The wind is much more understanding. Much like wind, Ashara is a free spirit, boundless and free of all those restraints placed upon her. She finds a better control with the wind because she understands it. Ashara understands the wind's desire to be free and to exist within all those it envelopes. Rarely would Ashara ever pervert her gift to ever hurt a man. She only ever uses her powers to lift up objects towards her, cool herself down on hot days, or perhaps lift herself and fly for a few moments- even if it was only for a few seconds. She's only ever used her wind as a weapon once. When she was young, Ashara and her younger brother were being attacked by an older merchant who had accused them of stealing. Ashara enveloped his head in a wind tunnel, depriving his lungs of air and therefore killing him. Witchcraft Healing Lore Trivia * -